


Storm (Extras)

by Ameiiiko



Series: One Piece Flash Fics & Drabbles [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: "and then baby Ace walked in", And the drawbacks of said shenanigans, Drabble, F/M, Flash Fiction, Fortune telling shenanigans, Gen, Gol D. Roger (mentioned) - Freeform, Marineford Arc (mentioned), Marineford sucked :(, Monkey D. Garp (mentioned) - Freeform, Shyarly is sad, Will of D., sad and tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameiiiko/pseuds/Ameiiiko
Summary: Hi again! These two chapters are the other drabbles that I had written down for the "Storm" prompt in the Women! Wanted Zine's Flash Fic challenge. I didn't pick these to include in the challenge but I still really liked them so I'm posting them here as another part of my Flash Fiction and Drabble series. You can check out the piece I picked for the challenge (featuring Koala!) and the other works by everyone else participating in the collection!
Relationships: Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge
Series: One Piece Flash Fics & Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724983
Kudos: 1





	1. Storm (Rouge)

**Author's Note:**

> First up is my Rouge piece! Really wanted to write something about the "Will of D." for this prompt and that's where this came from.
> 
> Prompt 4: Storm  
> Word Limit: 450 Words
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

It’s just before the first sunrise of the new year and Portgas D. Rouge lies in bed with her newborn son on a sleepy little island in South Blue. Her midwife has recently left her, providing her with some semblance of privacy in what will surely be her final moments, a lone marine in the corner of the room her only company. The last 20 months have been hard on her and it’s all finally catching up to her now. 

Rouge has some regrets. Not many she decides, but the greatest of them all will most definitely be leaving Ace, her— no,  _ their _ child, alone and defenceless without her. She trusts Garp, but she ultimately knows that his job will always be his first priority. He’ll make sure Ace lives sure, but he won’t provide him with the proper nurturing and upbringing he most certainly deserves. She doesn’t begrudge him for this, it’s just simply how the cards have been laid out. Garp is a marine at heart and while he may be a good man, his work simply won’t allow him to properly raise a child of the Pirate King.

And what a King he was. While Rouge hadn’t been there to see his final moments herself, she has heard the rumours and now a first-hand account from Garp himself. Roger’s final words had released an untamable beast of a hurricane out into the world, set forth the dawn of a new era, one they were now calling “The Great Age of Pirates”. She supposes that the murmurs of the Will of D. will surely bring forth a storm were true after all.

The first rays of sunlight are finally beginning to break across the island and the sunlight has just begun to filter through her bedside window. It’s the start of something new and beautiful. 

“Our child’s name… is ‘Gol D. Ace.’ Our child… what sort of storm will you bring I wonder…?”


	2. Storm (Shyarly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! These two chapters are the other drabbles that I had written down for the "Storm" prompt in the Women! Wanted Zine's Flash Fic challenge. I didn't pick these two include in the challenge but I still really liked them so I'm posting them here as another part of my Flash Fiction and Drabble series. You can check out the piece I picked for the challenge (featuring Koala!) and the other works by everyone else participating in the collection!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now my piece for Madam Shyarly!
> 
> Prompt 4: Storm  
> Word Limit: 450 Words
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Madam Shyarly is tired. When her precognitive powers had first been discovered as a child, there hadn’t been much fuss. There wasn’t exactly any immediate gain from them seeing as how her first prediction was only supposed to have any importance a decade later. Nevertheless, she’d attempted to hone her fortune-telling abilities to make some sort of living out of them. Being orphaned and left with only a 15-year-old jobless half brother in the Fish-Man District wasn’t exactly the most luxurious of ways to live. 

It wasn’t until nearly a year later when it really caught any attention. Her prophecy of The Great Age of Pirates and it’s subsequent fulfillment caused an uproar on the island and she became renowned for her gift. The tragedy that followed didn’t seem like a victory at all though. The constant flood of pirates that raided the island to kidnap all the merfolk made her sick to her stomach quite frankly, and she only wished that her foresight had told her of this. Maybe then she could have warned everyone, maybe she could have done something about it. 

The arrival of Whitebeard was like a breath of fresh air. He was human yes, but a powerful one who was friends with the King and single-handedly put an end to all of the fear that plagued the island. It made living with the guilt just a little easier knowing that at least now it was over. 

Now all these years later she wants to throw it all away again because her newest prophecy is one that speaks of nothing but chaos and darkness. A great war amongst the humans and the death of their long-time hero. Shyarly hoped and hoped and hoped beyond hope that this would be the one that wouldn’t come true. The fluke. The carnage that was sure to come from this prediction would disrupt the careful balance in place not just on Fish-Man Island, but the world over. 

It wasn’t a fluke.

They found out some time later that the war had started out all because of some young and hot-tempered pirate on his crew; Portgas D. Ace, formerly known by his epithet as “Fire-Fist Ace” and now forever known only as “Gol D. Ace”. Son of the Pirate King, whom she had met all those years ago and had been the cause of the initial tragedy that had razed Fish-Man Island.

Shyarly could only look up at the bubble that protected Fish-Man Island and think to herself that if it were possible for it to rain 10,000 kilometres below the surface of the ocean, it would have been storming for all the tears that were shed that day.


End file.
